Trapeze
by White Azalea
Summary: Pemilik aquamarine tersebut tersenyum miris. Adakah harapan untuknya dapat bersama dengan pemuda yang sangat dikaguminya? Leon Oswald. / For: #YamanakaNearandFar / For: #CPC2016
Pemuda bersurai keperakan panjang itu dengan gesit berayun pada trapeze yang menggantung di panggung sirkus. Ia tak menyadari sepasang manik biru laut memerhatikannya dari kejauhan, mengaguminya, bahkan tak berkedip melihat sang pemuda perak tersebut dengan luwesnya bergerak dari satu trapeze ke trapeze lain. Pemilik aquamarine tersebut tersenyum miris. Adakah harapan untuknya dapat bersama dengan pemuda yang sangat dikaguminya? Leon Oswald.

.

.

.

 **Trapeze**

[ **Naruto** x **Kaleido Star** ]

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto x Junichi Sato

 **#YamanakaNearandFar**

.

.

.

Pagi itu jalanan basah dihujani rintik-rintik dari atas sana. Ino mengurungkan niatnya pergi ke tempat biasa di mana pemuda itu berada. Ia terlarut melodi alam yang terdengar saat rintikan itu terjatuh di atas tanah sesudahnya menimbulkan bau khas yang sulit didefinisikan. Meski hujan telah berhenti, ia tak jua beranjak. Melainkan masih terduduk di kursinya, menerawang ke luar jendela, memerhatikan apa yang ada di sana. Ia justru merindu. Merindu pemuda tegap bersurai panjang keperakan yang selama ini dikaguminya. Saat ia merindunya, semakin ia mengerti bila dalam tubuhnya, pemuda itu selalu mengisi. Bahkan lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

Ketika rerintik hujan telah usai menghambur dari langit, gadis pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempatnya bernaung. Membawa beberapa dokumen mengenai riwayat kesehatan serta jadwal latihan pemain panggung sirkus Kaleido. Khususnya Leon Oswald, karena dirinya merupakan manager pribadi seorang Oswald.

.

"Pagi, Leon!" Sapa Ino ceria saat pemuda itu sudah mulai latihannya lebih dahulu dibanding rekan-rekannya yang lain, seperti biasa.

Leon hanya melirik sekilas managernya lalu kembali melanjutkan latihannya. Ino hanya mengulas senyum tipis. Leon tidak pernah meliriknya, tak hanya dia. Rekan-rekannya yang lain pun tak pernah dihiraukannya. Leon adalah Leon. Pemuda berhati dingin bak kulkas berjalan panggung Kaleido.

Seperti biasa, Ino akan memeriksa kesehatan Leon. Memastikan jadwal makannya teratur, dan porsi latihannya tidak berlebihan setelahnya memerhatikan Leon latihan hingga ia selesai. Kemudian keduanya pergi ke kediaman masing-masing hingga pertunjukan Kaleido selanjutnya dimulai. Bagi Ino, yang seperti itu sungguhlah monoton. Tapi demi berada di samping Leon, ia akan melakukan apapun.

.

 _Tapi, kejadian suatu pagi mengubah semuanya ..._

.

Pagi itupun dilanda hujan, Ino harus bergegas ke panggung tempat Leon berlatih kalau tidak, Leon akan menghardiknya seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Sesampainya di sana, ia tak menemukan keberadaan Leon. Panggung itu kosong melompong. Ino mengrenyit pun ia segera mencari Leon ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dan tak menyangka akan menemukan Leon di balik panggung sembari menitikkan air mata.

Panik, Ino yang melihat Leon dalam keadaan menangis segera menyodorkan saputangannya. "Leon ... Kau tidak apa?"

Leon yang dipergoki sedang menangis segera menghapus air matanya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Leon sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku 'kan bertugas untuk memerhatikanmu latihan dan mengecek status kesehatanmu, Leon."

Leon mendecih.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Ino. "Kau sedang ada masalah 'kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Hardik Leon sementara Ino yang dihardik justru tersenyum.

Ino perlahan mendekatkan dirinya pada Leon dan menepuk pelan pundak Leon. Leon yang menerima tepukan pelan itu nampak tak menolaknya.

"Tidak apa kalau kau tidak ingin berbagi cerita denganku, setidaknya aku akan mencoba berada terus di sisimu selama kau membutuhkanku. Tinggal katakan saja jika kau membutuhkanku, ya. Aku permisi dulu—"

Ino yang baru saja akan melangkah menjauh dari balik panggung mendadak terhenti saat Leon memintanya untuk terus di sana. Gadis pirang itu lantas mendudukan dirinya di samping Leon, lalu menemaninya menangis hingga pemuda itu merasa lebih baik.

.

Setelah merasa lebih tenang, pemuda perak itu pun menceritakan segala masalah yang tengah dihadapinya pada Ino. Ino dengan sabar mendengarkan Leon hingga akhir. Lalu tersenyum padanya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Leon, kau sudah melakukan semua yang terbaik yang kau bisa. Jangan simpan masalahmu sendiri, kau harus membaginya dengan orang lain. Siapa tahu orang itu dapat membantu memberimu solusi."

Leon menatap lurus-lurus pada Ino yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah, tenang saja, kupastikan tidak ada orang yang tahu mengenai masalahmu dan peristiwa kau menangis hari ini. Untuk hari ini ... kurasa aku perlu memberimu liburan. Jadi, kau tidak perlu latihan dulu ya. Cukup istirahatkan pikiranmu." Ino tersenyum, "aku senang kau merasa lebih baik. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya—"

"Terimakasih, Ino ..." Bisik Leon tapi masih terdengar cukup jelas oleh Ino.

"Tentu Leon. Jangan sungkan untuk menceritakan seluruh masalahmu padaku, ya!"

Gadis pirang itu kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan Leon dengan sejuta pemikiran di dalam otaknya.

.

Sejak saat itu, Leon mulai membuka dirinya pada Ino. Menceritakan banyak hal yang dilaluinya, begitupun Ino yang turut berbagi keluh kesahnya pada Leon. Tak Ino sangka, Leon ternyata seorang pendengar yang baik, meski cara bicaranya dingin dan pribadi yang tempramen. Setiap usai latihan di pagi hari merupakan jadwal tetap mereka untuk saling bercerita. Seperti pagi yang cukup cerah di penghujung musim gugur kali ini ...

"Oh iya Leon ..."

Leon menoleh pada Ino yang menggantung kalimatnya.

"Mau ikut aku berjalan keliling kota hari ini?" Ajak Ino. Leon pun langsung setuju dan segera bersiap.

.

Dua pemuda-pemudi itu berjalan bersama kali ini. Pemuda jangkung yang merupakan bintang trapeze di panggung Kaleido itu melirik gadis di sampingnya. Ingin sekali diajakinya berbicara, setelah cukup lama keduanya berdiam tanpa ada satupun yang memulai percakapan sejak meninggalkan panggung Kaleido namun Leon tak kuasa. Justru si gadis yang terlebih dahulu mengajaknya berbincang, yang ia balas dengan kata-kata nanggung yang canggung.

Sudah cukup lama mereka berjalan keliling kota, dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman masing-masing. Keduanya cukup menikmati pagi hari usai latihan itu, sayangnya hembusan angin dingin menusuk kulit di penghujung musim membuat mereka kedinginan. Terutama Ino yang baru saja bersin karena tak memakai jaket tebal untuk membungkus diri. Leon yang menyadarinya, lantas meminjamkan jaketnya meski ditolak berkali-kali oleh si gadis.

 _Dengan harapan terselubung, dipinjamkannya jaket itu setidaknya sebagai tanda terimakasih dari Leon karena selama ini sudah menemaninya dan terus memerhatikannya—_

Leon merona saat Ino tersenyum lebar padanya, berterimakasih karena sudah dipinjamkan jaket oleh Leon.

 _"—_ _serta ... agar si gadis tahu sehangat apa seharusnya ia memeluknya._

Setidaknya kali ini perasaan Ino terbalaskan, bukan?

 **[Fin]**


End file.
